The Black Blood
by Draco Silver
Summary: This is Black Blood. If you love it then enjoy as I keep it up here. Some of teh chapter title have been changed please feel free to coment on this if you remember the original names
1. Teaser

The dark city station was empty as the moon hung in the air. The old train pulled to a slow stop its doors opening. "Last train across green river will be leaving in a moment" The loud speaker boomed beside the black shape that hugged close to the wall " this officially ends our service day we will re open tomorrow at nine" " Oh no you wont" A lone man exclaimed walking out of the station his cold blue eyes flashing as the train started to move. Suddenly the train shifter into movement a second sooner than he had expected. The man growled a low word then turned and continued to walk away. From the shadows around the speaker the black sped leapt into the air landing on the ninth car of the ten car train as it pulled out of the station. Down the road the man darted into an alleyway and pulled a small cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialled the phone and put it to his ear. " Hello" a soft female voice exclaimed " Impact City transportation head office" " I've just planted a bomb on your tracks" The man growled deeply hiding his voice " when the train passes the second support the second car will explode sending the whole train into the river." " Sir it is against the law to pull" the voice exclaimed but was cut off be the phone hanging up. " So we started a war" A girl in black tight fitting leather exclaimed. Her blond hair was tipped with black dye "Now lets go Yuy I don't want to miss him" " Yes Relena" Heero growled following the girl to a pair of black motorcycles that sat in the darkness on the alleyway " You wouldn't want to miss that" ~ " The creature loomed up from the hole in the ground its dark red blood looked almost black as it lumbered forward now as tall as the man it approached. Tall and strong he took a step back his mind suddenly losing its focus. The ring or pure fear that radiated out from the creature washed over him. Trowa fired again into the creature's body with his automatic. The bullets racked across the creatures upper body and face sending it sprawling backwards into a wall, The black red blood spilling from it faster. Trowa's mind calmed down the creature now a good ten feet away. Experimentally he took a step forward and felt the fear race back to him. HE suddenly realised that if you where with in ten feet of the creature you could barely stay sane let alone calm. Trowa took a step back and pulled a small block of explosive from his pocket. Rigging the detonator he lobed the small block of putty like explosive into the creature and ran. A window pain shattered as the blast incinerated the creature. Trowa was washed in broken glass as he dived for cover. " I think I'll keep that my little secret" Trowa sighed " A black monster I must be going mad" ~ " We're safe now" Duo exclaimed putting his head on the wheel as the truck slid to a stop on the slick street. Not hearing a response he looked over to Hilde " Oh shit No" Blood stained her elegant dress that she wore to the party a day earlier. Her face was pale as she stared down at the bullet wound in her side. The bullet had pierced the trucks armour and though met to kill Duo had hit Hilde. The open bullet wound showed through the torn fabric, it was a large hole. Duo pulled Hilde into his arms his mind racing as She looked up at him her breath becoming short. " Duo sing to me" She exclaimed her voice weak and scared " Yes just hold on please Hilde" Duo exclaimed tears blurring his vision as he started the truck The trucks wheels spun on the wet cement as he slammed the petal down singing softly to Hilde. Trowa turned at hearing the sound of a sniper rifle fire a second round from close to him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the spark of the powerful round hitting the ground where Duo's truck had just been. Shit they hit the truck Trowa growled. Heero suddenly leapt into the truck beside him pulling himself into the gun turret on the top of the truck. His mind already had a bead on the shooter who hit the truck. Heero knew from the way the truck had moved Hilde was hurt and that pissed him off. Trowa watched as the sharp shooter rose from his cover only to be bather in heave gunfire from the powerful gun mounted in the truck. Heero's sadistic laugh punctuated the silence that followed the sight of a man vaporising from gunfire had scared everyone in to cover. " Come on fight me" Heero screamed into the silence ~ " Mayor four day ago heave guns where fired at the north bridge" a report exclaimed " Why" " It has come to my attention that a mob war has broken out between the rival syndicates in our fair city" The fat mayor exclaimed " with our city just starting it's month long celebration this is a bad situation" " How are you going to deal with this problem" another reporter from the crowd screamed at him" " I'm turning that question over to the head of city police" The mayor exclaimed " We're aware that the mob syndicates are clearly employing heavy weaponry" The chief exclaimed standing up " We are going into a more active situation we unfortunately are no longer able to arrest the mob members" " What are you going to do" The first reporter exclaimed " Are you talking about using force" " Unfortunately we are" The chief exclaimed " We are moving into using non fatal force but if this action in dangers the lives of my officers they are allowed to use deadly force as they deem needed" " Sir" a reported but stopped as the chief held up a hand " It is a dark day in my carrier to see this day and I promise you that the officer and myself are hoping for the best." The chief exclaimed " From this morning all officers are being armed and understand that they can only open fire on known mob members who fire first" " Is that not like throwing gas on a fire" a reporter exclaimed " From what we understand the mob families are afraid of the police so I feel this is water not gas" The chief exclaimed I hope this is water not gas he tough knowing that it was the later. ~ " I'll make you pay for hurting my Hilde" Duo growled his fist arcing into Relena's face " This is your little war" " Go to hell" Relena growled touching the blood from her lip " I should shoot you right here" " Fine do it" Duo growled Duo opened his arms wide to Relena who quickly drew her gun from its holster in the back of her leather pants. She aimed at duo's chest and stopped Duo was right it was here fault but how could she fix it. Heero rounded the corner hearing the fight and froze as Relena changed the aim of her gun and fired. Heero's face went pale as the bullet found its target. ~ 


	2. Prolouge

Title: Black Blood Author: Draco Silver E-Mail: Draco_silver@hotmail.com Notes: None Warning: None PG  
  
Prologue  
  
Long, Long before your distant ancestors there existed a race. This race lived in joint with the early human race. The race was split into two different sides the good and the evil. The Good existed in the light ad fed on knowledge. The good helped the humans to survive by protecting and teaching them. The evil existed in the pure darkness of night. The evil plagued the human's because they enjoyed fear and fed on their red blood. The human race became fond of the two-sided race and decided that they should have a name. The good became known as the Angles and the evil became know as demons. The race seemed to like the names and came to call each other by it. The most Honorable and smartest of the angles became known as white angels. Where the most evil and blood thirsty of the demons became known as the blood demons. But as in any world respect with time makes people become engrossed in themselves. The human race's respect turned to loathing and fear. The angels ruled the day knowing that the humans could do nothing against there power and the demons ruled the night fearing there evil. The angels soon became jealous of the fear and respect the humans gave to the demon and a war broke out. For a long age the demons and the angels fought but as in all tales the good won. With the demons destroyed the angels thought that the human race would show more respect to them but it was the other race. The threat of attack gone the humans rose up against the angels and threw them out of their villages. As time passed the Angels became a ting of lore and tale. Till the day the demons returned a small clan of Blood Demons had survived the war by hiding and they had bread many a strong child. Then at the dawning of a new day they attacked to show not only there power over the day and the angels but there power the humans. The Blood demons quickly killed thousands of humans becoming stronger with each kill. Then a brave Angel came to stop them, not knowing if he even could. He attack using all his power and skill. For three long days and four long nights he fought injuring many of the blood demons but still more where coming from the cover they had taken. The fore of evil overpowered him in one stunning mass attack tearing him apart. With his dieing breath the brave angle seals not only his fate but the demons as well. Using a dark secret the angels had learned he sealed his entire race in grains of sand that where scatted by the wind. The spells power could only be broken when the death and bloodshed of that day was matched. Then one of each side tot eh race would be released. The humans where forever grateful for the gift the angel gave them. But as time passed the angels and the Demons became history. History became tale, tale became legend, legend became lore, lore became lost and the human race forgot the power of the sand that they lived with. But though forgotten the grain of san lay in wait for a wave of death and hate to free them and for them to regain their power over the world.  
  
End. 


	3. A Dark Night

Title: Black Blood Author: Draco Silver E-Mail: Draco_silver@hotmail.com Notes: Au ( 20 Years from Tomorrow), Ooc, Death, Lime, ( In later Parts), crude language Ratting: NC-17  
  
An: I 'v had a great time writing this ongoing fiction and sorry to all of you out there who like Relena I do bastardize her.  
  
Part 1/?  
  
The old streetcar slowed to a stop. The passenger got off then a few got on as the old speaker system read announcement. The red eye was the last trip across the river and was never really full. Tonight was no different that any other and many of the ten cars where empty. The ninth care actually held only six people silently talking to each other. The red eye commons where a dangerous band that no one, not even the train authorities, would mess with. The old car jerked to a start the door quickly closing, nothing strange to the normal everyday person but to the commons the change was noted. The group passed it off as a rush to leave.  
  
~  
  
"She's late" A man exclaimed standing on the platform of the train station.  
  
It was close to one in the morning and he was tired of waiting. It normally took only close to forty minutes to cross the river and the red eye was never late. Sighing to himself he pulled the small black cell phone from his pocket. Dialing as he walked to the window overlooking the river he look out. He froze as the phone rung; there half way across the bridge from its second support was why the train was late. " Hello, Hello" The female operator's voice snapped the man out of his shock " Hello" the man exclaimed his voice faltering, " Call the police your train is hanging from the bridge" " Sir the train runs along a hanging track suspended under the bridge" The woman's voice was calm " Are you trying to pull a stunt" " Look out your window damn it" The man growled into the phone  
  
~  
  
" Sir there is nothing to worry about" The woman exclaimed into the phone looking up at the clock as she hung up the phone " Hey Marge I'm going out for a break" " What" An elderly woman's voice replied off somewhere from the back of the large office.  
  
The woman shook her head and walked out of the office leaving the door open. She walked slowly along the empty dark observation hall that looked out over the river and the city. The late shift of the transportation office was a long one that would drag anyone down ad having to deal with two prank calls was more than enough. The woman sighed glancing out the window towards the bridge and froze. There thought the special glass windows she could see the train. The man was right the train was hanging from the bridge the first three cars hung over the edge and the fourth teetered on the edge. "Holy Shit that man wasn't a prank," The operator gasped putting her hand to her mouth before running back towards the off. " Marge the train crashed" " You call the cops I'll call the boss" The old voice exclaimed.  
  
~  
  
" Hey we've stopped" One of the six from the ninth car exclaimed " Must be lead car problems" Another exclaimed standing a walking to the far end of the car " What's with him" A third man exclaimed snapping out of his stoned state " why we stop" " Shut up man and go back to where ever you go," The man growled from the far end of the car punching the wall " Fuck you man" The stoner growled back at him leaning back to look out the window across from him " Hey what the hell is that?" " Dude that's the lead car" The man growled sarcastically from the far end of the car rolling his eyes " No man the lead car's hanging" the man beside the stoner came to his defense " Down there" " Hey where they come from" A fifth man exclaimed shoving his sleeping companion " Hn Who" The sleeping man exclaimed groggily looking at the people that suddenly filled the car. " Daemons" " I said shut the Fu" the man from the far end of the car started but stopped as he turned to face the group down the car from him.  
  
The sleeping man had called them demons and to the angry man in the far end of the car he was close to the truth. The once empty car was now filled. Every seat was filled with a black suited corpse. Rotting with there close falling off of them they reeked with the smell of rot. The smell of death assaulted the man as he stood frozen taking in what he saw letting the horror choke him. " Dude wha the fuck is that?" the stoner exclaimed breaking the deadly silence in the car pointing to a strange shaped shadow outside the car. " Oh fuck is a Bloo" The sleeping man started but never got to finish his words.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly waking from his sleep a young man sat up. He turned his head and looked out the window at the bridge. Alive with the lights of cop cars the man sighed pinching the bridge of his nose he lay back. Slowly he counted on his finger from five never opening his eyes as he rubbed his nose. He sighed and pressed the connect button on his speakerphone as he hit one and the phone rang. " Let me guess chief you want mo to go to the bridge" The man sighed lowering his hand from his face. " There's been" The husky voice of the chief was slightly distorted by the speaker " Get the guys at the bridge to brief me" The officer exclaimed reaching out to grab his black pants from the clutter on his floor. " I'll be there in twenty minutes"  
  
~  
  
A cold wind blew fiercely across the bridge rustling the hair of the young officer who walked toward the group of cars. Unshaven and clearly tired he glanced toward the side of the bridge. " Why haven't you got a man down there" He growled too tired to take shit. " You know the protocol" " Sir we did have a man down there" the officer that came to his side with a large coffee exclaimed " He shot himself screaming something about Demons" " About what" The sleepy officer exclaimed taking a deep sip of the black coffee " Your telling me he was what" " Demons according to him then he shot himself" The officer exclaimed pointing to the morgue truck the sat on the bridge " None of the other men are going down" " Fine I'll go" The officer sighed downing the coffee quickly " Where's the stuff"  
  
~  
  
" I know man" The officer exclaimed now awake after a ten minute crash course in repelling and ten large black coffees. "Just lower me down there"  
  
The officer watched from the edge of the bridge as the other officer lowered him self down locking off his rope beside the car. He blinked and swallowed the vomit the rose in his mouth as he stared at the red blood on the window of the car. He blinked again and looked up to the edge of the bridge" " Officer" The man exclaimed placing his legs against the side of the car to lean farther back for a better look up " How did he shoot himself" " Through the side of his head left to right temple" the officer from the bridge called back down looking over the edge " Strange" The dangling officer exclaimed looking at the splatter of blood for traces of bone of flesh in it " How did he manage this" " Anything Wrong" The officer from above exclaimed flashing his light down at the man " Possibly" The officer exclaimed " Are you sure it was through the side of his head?" " Yeah I had to watch it fly out from his body away from the train" There was sorrow in the officer's voice he had clearly known the man " The wind is picking up I think you should come up" " Away from the car" The man by the car exclaimed repeating what the man had called down to him " What is this then and why isn't it dripping for that" " You Die" A low inhuman growl floated across the wind tot eh man  
  
~  
  
The officer nervously checked again on the repelling cable lock. The metal eyehook could hold more then three time the weight of the little man that hung from it. But the wind was getting quite fierce and even some of the experienced men where showing signs of worry. Suddenly the cable jerked on the ground like something was pulling on it or the man had slipped. The officer sighed looking towards the side of the bridge as a flash of light arced up. The cord jolted again and this time it groaned as if being pulled to limit by something. The officer glanced up at the men who had all taken to the side of the bridge to look down then back to the ring. Suddenly the rope jerked again and the eye leapt from the ground. The officer screamed warnings as it flew across the road and over the edge of the bridge into the night below. " Shit we lost her sir" One of the men exclaimed, " IT just disappeared" " What" the officer screamed looking over to find the train missing " What the fuck"  
  
~  
  
It" 's very early babe" A young man exclaimed looking up at his girlfriend poised above him. "I don't work today" " Well Sorry" She exclaimed with badly mocked worry " I just thought you might want to cuddle" " I never said I didn't" The man exclaimed pulling the girl close to him kissing her.  
  
There kiss deepened as his hands started to roam over her body. She smiled breaking the kiss as the alarm clock went off. The both half listened tot eh reports for the morning not really caring. Nightly raids from both inside and outside the river that circled the center of the city where the daily reports. That was how life went in a post war area.  
  
After the devastating blast the Israelites dropped. Tired of American attacks on its country and their way of living they released the strongest attack they had, a powerful nuclear bomb from shortly after the cold war. The blast devastated most of Washington destroying the white house, paralment, and the pentagon. For ten long years the world had paid for that blast with scorching summers and deadly cold winters from the pollution.  
  
Then the area became safe the age of the bomb sped up the detraction process making the land safe quickly. It took a record amount of time for the crowded United States to build a city from the ruble of its old capital, the city of Impact. Impact was just now celebrating Ten's years of live despite the extensive mob problems. " Hold on listen up" The girls exclaimed pulling away from the man and turning up the radio. " Around on thirty this morning the last train crossing our fair green river suffered a devastating problem" The man paused his voice clearly disturbed even through the old alarm clock radio speaker " A small fault in the trains track just past the second support caused the train to plummet into the river below. Unfortunately all where lost from the Red Eye Train" " Oh god not the Red eye" The girl gasped turning off the radio " It's not that bad the things always empty" The man exclaimed sitting up beside the now shaking girl " Short of those Red Eye commons" " My brother is there leader," The girl snapped before breaking down in tears " Your Brother was, is a strong man he'll turn up" The man exclaimed pulling the crying girl into his arms.  
  
~  
  
End  
  
Don't worry the pilots show up in the next part, honestly. In fact all of them show up around the same time so just hood out a little longer. 


	4. Lena's War

Title: Black Blood Author: Draco Silver E-Mail: Draco_silver@hotmail.com Notes: Au ( 20 Years from Tomorrow), Ooc, Death, Lime, ( In later Parts), crude language Ratting: NC-17  
  
An: I 'v had a great time writing this ongoing fiction and sorry to all of you out there who like Relena I do bastardize her  
  
Part 2/?  
  
" So how do we get out of this one" The from the back of the train growled at the stoner " You got us into this D" " Well sorry J" The stoner replied fully sober now " I didn't think past saving our Asses"  
  
The six red eye commons all looked up at J half expecting him to scream at D for that response but he didn't. The group all owed their lives to D who had told them to jump. The six men leapt from the train only moments before it slipped silently under the green river's surface. The strong current carried them away from the crash and onto a sand bar. J their Leader A real Hot head was the first to wake up followed soon by D The stoner. The other four, S, M, R, and T woke a few minutes later al a little dazed for the crash only a few short hours earlier. " Lets just wait for the cops to find us and haul us out" T exclaimed with a yawn " we can't make that climb"  
  
The six now sat on the beach like sand that low tide revealed in Green river. Circling the city of Impact the river was directly connected to the not to far away sea. Built by military after the blast it was meant to keep people out. Dug one hundred meters into the ground it's three and a half mile width made it a great way of isolating the city. At low tide as it was now it was only three or four meters deep but when high tide came it the river would come with in feet of filling its basin with green polluted seawater. "Hey I think where near a bridge" M exclaimed as he blinked into the rising sun " We could use the access tunnels to get out" " Yeah we can't be far from Crossing" exclaimed pointing to his left, what he thought the direction of the nearest bridge was. " Lets go" J growled looking into the bright red sun " High tide will be in soon"  
  
~  
  
After the bomb the resulting eradiated ground became know to the world as Impact. The trench took three years to dig but was completed nonetheless. Thanks to the unstable state of the environment it took only a short ten years to become stable. Only after it was considered safe a team of brave soldiers where Para dropped into Impact. Now ten years later though all the forces that where dropped had died the city was built. Their mission was to start the foundation for a bridge to cross the trench. In total four bridges crossed the Green river officially know by the cardinal points that they where built on, north south, east, and west. Impact acted like any city of the time during the day. But in the folds of night Impact was filled by a dark underground world. At the reins of that underground where three rival Mob syndicates. Controlling the inside of Impact was the Red eye syndicate, six mob families lead by one know as the eye. Controlling the four bridges and river was the sky syndicate. Last but not least was the syndicate controlling the outside of the Impact. Six families all lead by the Lightning family, calling themselves the sanq syndicate.  
  
~  
  
A young man about eighteen walked casually down the dark streets. In his black garb he could have been confused for a priest if not for the powerful assault rifle slung over his shoulder or his long chestnut braid. According to the government files he was Duo Maxwell an orphan from the blast but in addition to that he was leader of the dark Scythe family and a member of the Sanq Syndicate council. His priest's smock made him weak and frail but under that outfit was one of the worlds strongest and fierce fighters. Duo also was wanted by most of the world under one alias or another. " Yo Maxwell" a voice came from behind him as he walked along giving it only a slight thought " I said Yo" " What" Duo growled to the man who came running up beside him. " Council is in session" The man exclaimed to the younger boy keeping his eyes down cast in a respectful bow. " The lady of the house sent me" " Go" Duo growled " Tell them I'll be shortly after you" " Yes" The man exclaimed and with out ever making eye contact left " What now" Duo sighed walking towards a small house " This is my time"  
  
~  
  
I told you I should have gone" A young man growled running a strong hand through his uncontrollable hair. His cobalt stare never leaving the hunched messenger, who quickly left the room. " Then there would be two people missing" The girl at the head of the room Sighed looking at the man " Now sit" " Yes Madam" The man growled slumping into one of the chairs that sat around the table in the center of the room. " I told you" Duo growled kicking the door open and storming into the large room " From nine till ten is my time" " Well I'm taking it" The girl exclaimed in reply her voice catching his attention " now shut up" " Shit sorry Relena" Duo exclaimed taking a seat at the table.  
  
Sitting legs crossed at the head of the table and room she looked down at the five men. Relena Peacecraft, a young girl only about eighteen came from a diplomatic family. Her parents killed in the blast she now lived with her brother the leader of the Lightning family. All eyes where on her and she shifted knowing that all but two of those eyes where admiring her body. Dressed in tight form fitting black leather she could turn any head. Her long blond hair with its black tips and soft features hid her true nature. To the outside world of the day she was a good little girl that missed her parents but at night she turned into leader of the Sanq syndicate. Under her gave sat the leaders of the Sanq families. Duo Maxwell sat beside the Heero Yuy the leader of the Wing Family, Heero's unruly hair and cobalt stare where all that defined him short of his silence. On the other side of Duo sat the equally silent Trowa Barton, Like Heero his hair was his defining feature. His long bangs hung down covering one of his green eyes. Beside Trowa sat the enigma of the group and the youngest. Quatre Winner, a year behind everyone else in age, Was rich boy turned bad and only one of the council still with a family. He joined the dark underworld to rebel against his father's pacifist attitude, but had failed to even spill blood yet. The final man at the table was the cold-hearted leader of the Dragon family. With aristocratic features and jet black hair Chang Wufie showed his Chinese heritage. Relena tried to smile weakly at the group, She lead these killers but used free rein control and had shot lesser men for half the shit that these men pulled.  
  
" Okay here is the problem" Relena exclaimed her diplomatic way of speaking holding the men's attention. " Last night about one in the morning crossing was bombed" " So" Trowa exclaimed his voice commanding the rooms attention " Did we do it" "But Sky thinks we did" Another man exclaimed from where he stood behind Relena's chair " And they are gearing up to attack us" " The Sky doesn't dare challenge us" Wufie growled, " They're just trying to start something" " How about This" Relena growled " You shut up sit down and I don't shoot you" " Ma'am " Quatre's soft almost female voice exclaimed " should we really consider the Sky a threat" " yes Quatre" Trowa exclaimed " someone just knocked a hornets nest from its tree" Wufie exclaimed his head still hung almost like he was asleep " The Sky will be pissed enough" " Wufie Shut up" Duo growled seeing Relena starting to lose her delicate control " Let Relena talk" " Wufie's statement is correct we have started a war" Relena paused " We bombed there land and I hear we got our target"  
  
The room was silent as most of the people stared at Relena in disbelief. They all knew her actions where acts of war against the Sky syndicate. In a single move she had sparked the fuse on a mob war. " I see you al understand what I didn" Relena chuckled at the silence in the normally noise filled room. " But other than just piss off the Sky syndicate I've also killed the Red Eye syndicates leaders." " That's why you sent the last train into the green river" Trowa gasped "I heard everyone onboard was lost" " Well almost" Heero exclaimed "I go t to shoot the cocky J" " Where" Duo asked " Twice in the nuts and once in the head after killing the others" Heero smiled a scary thing from the dark man. " Not that" Duo grimaced " Where in Impact" " In the access tunnels under East bridge" Heero exclaimed as the other men in the room all grimaced " The stoner D though it was Crossing" " Okay Heero Shut up" Relena sighed shaking her head " Sadist"  
  
~  
  
The sun slowly rose over the city three days after the deadly crash. Impact was still morning for the loss of the train but was still going about its normal day life. A young girl walked slowly down the street towards Impacts High School the cold wing blowing her long hair back. The long blond hair fluttered in the face of her stoic follower. She knew he hated it but would do or say nothing only glare at her with his stone splitting stare. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her but didn't really care she actually liked it. " Hey Doro" The your girls soft voice rung clear in the crowded school yard " Hey Lena" a girl responded walking toward her.  
  
Dressed in the same School uniform they looked like twins. Dorothy Catalonia was an exact double of Relena right down to her lack of family but that excluded her eyebrows. Some people thought it strange how she sculpted her eyebrows, other thought it was cool, and the teachers couldn't give a damn either way. Only her closest friends knew why she did it, it was her way of always rebelling against the normal just like the one inch of black the tipped Relena's hair. She had the look of innocence but under that like Relena was the girl Of Quatre and co-leader of his mob family. Looks could be deceiving in city where innocent looking eighteen year old high school kids actually lead world know mob families.  
  
~~  
  
End 


	5. Death Moves

Title: Black Blood Author: Draco Silver E-mail: Draco_silver@hotmail.com Notes: Au (20 Years from Tomorrow), Ooc, Death, Lime, crude language Ratting: NC-17  
  
Notes: I'm just having a great blast righting this oh and who ever asked about Duo, this part show a little deeper insight on my characterizing of him.  
  
Part 3/?  
  
" You said it came down here," The officer asked looking back at the workman following him " Yeah is, um, ran up saw us working attacked Pete and ran back this way" The officer exclaimed nervously " It looked human" " You think it could be what's causing the power grid failure" The officer exclaimed  
  
The long dark access tunnels under Impact where its back bone, supporting its infrastructure with power and water. Like some mythical labyrinth the tunnels ran from one end of Impact to the other interweaving with each other. Working in the tunnels was like working only meters away from hell. The tunnels where dark and moist, cold at times then hot at others, some places where filled with chaotic sounds where other where silent. But feared most of all where the central tunnels. Rumors among the men who worked under the city told of a small network of tunnels that where filled with the screams of people caught in the blast. Some said that the walls even dripped with blood and smelt like rotting death. Above all of this one connecting tunnel was fear the most, the tunnel labeled XES. XES was said to be possessed with pure evil and filled with demons. " This section has been a problem even since we built it" The officer sighed looking a the tunnel walls, gray and sloping "What's its label" " XES" The workman exclaimed fear filling his voice " Hell's gateway" " Man shut up, this connector is like the other tunnels" The officer sighed at the comment "I know the rumors and that's all they are" " Then you know we shouldn't be down here" The workman exclaimed nervously looking at the hunched Officer in front of him " Lets just go" " A man was attacked by someone who took off down this tunnel" The officer exclaimed " IF your scare then just get out"  
  
~  
  
The workman sighed heavily as he pulled himself from the access hole in the ground. He blinked in the bright day sun adjusting after being in the eternal night of the tunnels. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the truck with its long cords running down into the tunnels connecting to the cameras that watched the people who worked below. Inside the truck the man took a seat and watched the officer walk further down into XES. "Hey be careful your getting close" The workman exclaimed  
  
~  
  
"Yeah I see it. MY god there is a huge hole in the side of the tunnel " The officer exclaimed gasping at the size of the hole " Be really careful if the hole is that big a support must have given out it could cave in." The workman's voice echoed in the suddenly silent tunnel " I will you just call for a repair team" The officer said looking into the hole  
  
The gray sloping cement wall of the tunnel was charred black around the hole like something had burned through the wall. Inside the hole the ground was dark black and looked like sand. The officer carefully reached in and touched the sandy ground. " Fuck" The officer growled drawing his hand black quickly " The sand is sharp" " Well just get out" The workman's voice came through the radio as the officer looked at the small cut in his hand then back to the hole " Wait there is something in here" The officer exclaimed leaning closer to the hole to get a better look  
  
Inside the thousands of grains of sand one had turned red and was starting to swell. Suddenly as if to protect the growing grain from inspection by the officer a black claw shot out from the sand. The officer tried to pull away but the claws grip on his neck was too strong. " You die" a low gravely voice came from inside the sand of the tunnel wall The officer struggled as the claw pulled him closer to the hole but ultimately was only able to scream as he was pulled in.  
  
~  
  
Inside the truck the workman panicked as the camera suddenly went blank as if it had been destroyed. He opened the back of the truck to see f someone had hit the cords. There standing in the door was a black shape steam floating off its body where the sun hit it. With an inhuman growl the shape dived into the truck closing the door behind it.  
  
~  
  
" Today three block went with out power for three hours" The announcer exclaimed " A tunnel damaged by an unknown force had to be shut down and recourses rerouted " " You think Lena pulled that one" Duo sighed still trying to get over the meeting form the night before. He glanced toward the girl standing in the door of the room " Eh you listening Hilde"  
  
The girl smiled as she looked into Duo's pale features. Her soft German features where pale under her spiky midnight blue hair, her deep blue eyes twinkled as brightly as he smile. She slowly walked over and stood in front of Duo, his eyes never leaving her. His violet eyes met with her blue as she leaned close. He slowly shut his eyes as there lips met softly in a kiss. His eyes fluttered open as she slowly broke the kiss. " I don't care what they say yes will never" Duo sighed "Replace that" " Duo where did you go yesterday evening" Hilde asked laying down against him " The council called a meeting" Duo exclaimed, " Relena wanted all of us there" " But that was cuddle time" Hilde's voice was soft and childlike " Well we'll just have to make up for that tonight" Duo cooed into her ear " Sing to me" Hilde asked softly tucking her head under his chin " Sure Babe what song" Duo asked petting her hair softly " Anything soft" Hilde exclaimed cuddling closer to Duo trying her best to fit his every contour  
  
Duo smiled and adjusted so he could sing and began, his soft voice filing the room. Hilde pressed a button and turned off the television. Though he acted tough and strong to the world he was actually a very kind hearted man. His voice was a show of that double life, to the world it was strong and commanding to Hilde it was soft and loving. His voice could easily command a band of soldiers or sooth Hilde to sleep and she enjoyed listening to his voice. " Duo" Hilde exclaimed, " Do you love me" " Hn?" Duo's voice cracked in surprise causing him to hit a sour note " Do you love me?" Hilde asked again " You know I can't answer that" Duo sighed looking down at Hilde " I know but Why" Hilde asked looking up into his violet eyes, eyes that show his soul to her " If I tell you and I get hurt" Duo exclaimed blinking back the sorrow that filled his eyes, he wanted to tell her but was scared " Then I'll get hurt" Hilde softly sighed seeing the turmoil in his eyes " Promise me something" " Anything Babe just ask" Duo replied still petting Hilde's soft hair "Anything" " Tell me what you feel someday" Hilde exclaimed resting her head against his head again " I will Hilde, I will" Duo sighed " Thanks" Hilde replied softly as Duo started to sing again letting his voice sooth her " I love you Duo"  
  
~  
  
" He'll kill you if he finds you" Heero growled to Relena " Oh shut up Heero" Relena growled "I'm listening" " Maybe we should let him leave the syndicate" Heero sighed slumping against the far wall of the alleyway  
  
It was a damp thin pathway barely big enough for both Heero and Relena to walk abreast in. It was dark and empty short of a few boxes. Heero had mapped out the alleyway hundreds of times before has he stood watch. Relena would drag Heero down into this dark damp place nightly to listen to Duo's singing. The first time Heero thought it was going to be some wild sexual thing but it wasn't. After a few nights of listening to Duo sing he had started to like the sound but reused to let Relena know. He would sit watch for police and other threats while Relena would lean against the wall under Duo's window and dream that it was Her he was singing to. " You know there are times" Relena exclaimed quietly " I get the impression that you like his singing" " Shut up" Heero growled defensively " Or De will find out about you eavesdropping"  
  
~  
  
"Its two week to our ten year celebration" a fat man growled pacing in his orate office " and this shit has to start" "Mayor it's nothing" an equally fat man exclaimed taking off his police cap " Chief I've lost four public servants to this and a mob war is gearing up" The mayor growled, " This nothing has the voters breathing down my neck" " Sir there are only rumors of a mob war and the missing officers have yet to show up" The chief exclaimed" The one from the river could still wash up and no one has been down in XES since the disappearance" " Your right you try and hush the rumors" The Mayor smiled " I'll defuse the media with what ever I can dig up" " You know that climber was over due for his psych evaluation" The chief exclaimed tapping the side of his nose " Good I've heard that the officer in the truck was clumsy" The mayor exclaimed winking at the captain "Don't stop the preparations for the war though" " Better safe than sorry eh Mr. Mayor" The chief exclaimed " Should we go to on day warning" " Yes but internally only. All officers are to be on 24 hour call starting tomorrow" The mayor exclaimed " Lets remember this meeting never happened"  
  
~  
  
"Dorothy do you know" Quatre paused looking around the room " What it's like to" "To what" Dorothy replied pulling her pants on" Quatre what's bothering you" " Have you ever killed a man" Quatre exclaimed bluntly" I mean anyone" " Not this again" Dorothy sighed rolling her eyes " Yes Quatre I have killed before and will again" " But what does it feel like" Quatre asked pulling Dorothy close to him on the bed " It's a strange feeling" Dorothy exclaimed letting Quatre pull her close  
  
~  
  
" The mayor and the chief just got out" A girl exclaimed from the darkness, watching the two men leave the town hall. " I'll tell sally"  
  
~  
  
"Well that's great to hear" A woman sighed looking up at the clock as she slumped to the wall beside the phone " Are you sure" She exclaimed after pausing to listen " Should I talk to Relena" again she paused listening " Okay but tell Trowa to keep his guard up" The woman exclaimed hanging up the phone " Woman I told you get off the phone" Wufie growled looking at her.  
  
Sally Po was strong and beautiful, her honey blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her soft features hid the fierce warrior under the surface. Wufie eyed her perfectly shaped breasts forcing him to grimace away the smile that crossed his lips. Sally knew that the strong Wufie hated to show his feelings. Sally hung up the phone and walked toward Wufie who was sitting watching Tv. She lowered herself into his lap listening to his growl of protest. She turned to face him; his black eyes filling with lust as she leaned into kiss him. Passionately their tongues battled for control in their mouths.  
  
~  
  
" Sally said to keep your guard up" A young woman exclaimed hanging up the phone  
  
Trowa watched here from where he stood in the kitchen door. Her dark brown hair looked black from her shower. Trowa smiled softly as he admired her. " What" She exclaimed turning red as she realized he was staring at her " Just admiring you hair," Trowa sighed following her long hair with his eyes " Wait I though you hated my hair" She suddenly exclaimed as Trowa came a step away from her " I guess I've learned to love it" He cooed " Like you learned to love my hair Cody"  
  
Trowa didn't wait for her reply he just kissed her, Cody's rebuttal died on his lips. Her mind raced as his hands softly caressed her body. Trowa Barton the man who had shown no emotion was now feeling her body. Cody was completely his and stood there, arms at her side as Trowa made his move. Trowa hands wandered lower toward her waist as she started to return the kiss. Her mind screamed with pleasure and victory when she felt him open her shirt. For three years she had been tempting him and leading him to no avail. " You like that" Trowa exclaimed as Cody moaned softly against his lips " I guess I should stop this" he pulled his hand teasingly away from her breasts " Trowa Don't" Cody moaned as his hand slipped under her boxer's waits band "Don't what this" Trowa whispered into her ear squeezing between her legs making her moan " Or this" he whispered slipping two fingers into her making her gasp, " Oh do that" " Trowa" Cody moaned as his fingers moved in her " Don't tease" " What" Trowa exclaimed slipping a third finger into her core " You'll have to stop moaning"  
  
Cody's mind was swimming in the pleasure Trowa's slow movements made her breath become erratic. Slowly he increased his pace as his hand touched her inner self. Cody could barely stand as he free hand found its way to her breast. See her wavering on weak legs he turned the girl around never stopping his lower hands movements. She leaned into his strong chest as she looked up at him. His lips glistened from the earlier kiss as his hand added support to her by softly grasping her breast. Again their lips met in passionate heat. " Take me" Cody moaned, as the kiss was broken " Here" Trowa purred looking at the floor "The tile might be cold" " Anywhere" Cody screamed as Trowa's skilled fingers brought her close to the edge.  
  
The end.  
  
Oh I'm evil aren't I? Look where I left you people twice in the same fic too. Enjoy. 


	6. Mistakes

Title: Black Blood Author: Draco Silver E-mail: Draco_silver@hotmail.com Notes: Au (20 Years from Tomorrow), Ooc, Death, Lime, crude language Ratting: NC-17  
  
Authors comment: sorry about the huge expanse of time between when I posted the first part and now when I'm posting this part. Shortly after part three my life went for a loop and I looked at this story and hated some OC and had to cut them out.  
  
Part 4/?  
  
"Oh shit," Dorothy growled looking at the clock beside Quatre's four-poster Bed. " Quatre Wake up"  
  
Dorothy reached out and gently shook Quatre. Quatre mumbled something that didn't make it to her ears. In frustration she shook him sharply this time. In response Quatre pushed her hand off his naked shoulder and rolled into his pillow again mumbling to himself. Final in desperation, Quatre needed to wake up and get dressed, she shoved him sharply out of bed and onto the floor with a thunk. " Hey what was that for" He exclaimed in shock from the floor " I don't go to school on Saturday" " Neither do I" " So why wake me was I sleeping on your arm" The question is an honest request for forgiveness " Its Friday" " Well then" The shock was total in the young boys voice as he stood up and dashed to his computer to print his daily planner page " Hey"  
  
Dorothy giggled madly as the naked boy looked from the date on the screen to her and back again. A slow burn crossed him as he turned to look at her. She looked up from the bed at him as the sunlight poured thought the window behind him. Dorothy let out a sigh of happiness as this angle before her came to her side of the bed. " Dorothy" He exclaimed in such a calm voice it almost startled her. " Don't you have an appointment in an hour"? " Awe shit" She cursed looking at the clock " Dress fitting with Daddy winner" She exclaimed in long syllables shaking her head slightly to each side as she did.  
  
Quatre winner was the good boy gone bad of the group but even though he had gone completely against ever letter of what his father had commanded he was still forgiven. That the reason he hadn't gone as bad as the others who had no family to say it okay I forgive you. Quatre knew there was more than love to the forgiveness thought with a massive troop of sisters he was the only male child in the family. His father like what he did or not had to accept him. Quatre knew that he could only press his fathers forgiveness so far and as such kept his family in the dark about his connection to the powerful mob that ran the local area's under belly. " Miss Dorothy you know that master Winner disapproves of you sharing a room with master Quatre" Rashid, Quatre's Loyal body guard exclaimed opening the door to the room and stepping in " Do I really care" Dorothy exclaimed looking at Rashid as she pulled her self out of bed " Master Quatre" Rashid continued passing off Dorothy's response by simply getting out of her way as she headed out " Your father has decided for you to entertain today" " Oh really" Quatre exclaimed holding up a pair of Jeans and a pair of dress pants. " The dress pants would be more fitting" Rashid answered the silent question and shrugged his shoulders and Quatre pulled on the jeans " Who is it this time some other doctors little girl" He sighed posing like a little girl from some old movie he had seen once " A young girl that is currently under the firms employ" Rashid exclaimed silencing the desire to laugh as Quatre faked gagging him self at the though of some other prissy girl " She's from the lesser region of area two" " Oh and what is she doing in dad employ" Quatre exclaimed pulling a black fabric belt through the looks of the faded blue jeans. " A hooker" " No master Quatre she is a model currently in one of our up coming commercials" Rashid exclaimed handing Quatre a white shirt " A model" Quatre exclaimed pulling the shirt on, the only models from that area is Hilde or that strange girl Quatre thought to himself " I believe her name is Hilde" Rashid finished Opening the door for Quatre " I think I've heard of her" Quatre exclaimed in mock surprise while inside he was thinking, Duo is going to have kittens.  
  
~  
  
" So lets get this strait," The man exclaimed darkly into the mobile pressed to his ear " You want me to kidnap whom?" He worked the words slowly as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the iron cot of a bed. " I'd say that's imposable" He replied to the response through the phone, which was almost completely covered by his hand. " Its an open attack on the syndicate your talking war" The man exclaimed sitting up and looking a the floor " This isn't about peace this is about money" He growled pulling on a pair of black boxer as she stood up.  
  
The man pulled on a pair of black dress style pants holding the small black phone between his shoulder and his ear. The man took a step into the open light of the little room and stretched with a yawn. The strong mussels of his body wrinkled and flexed as he finished his stretch. He listened intently as man on the other end went through the passes of explaining how he would get paid. " You know what I'll call you" There was a pause as the man on the other end started to say something but was cut short " After I talk to the team" It was a finishing comment the accompanied him hitting the end button. " What a fucking dick head"  
  
The man yawned again and pulled open the door to his room. It was mid to early morning and the light was pouring through the open windows in the small building. The dust from days with out a proper cleaning danced in the currents as he passed pulling on a white tank top. There was a strange feel to the air a silence that was foreign to the small two-bedroom house where three people lived. His cold blue eyes scanned the mess of the kitchen, Two days man where in hell did you go, he thought shoving the mess into the dishwasher. He opened the cupboards thinking about his two roommates as he looked for food. He lived with two people strangely enough in this small house barley big enough for one. There was The other man Nate, he was a bigger man but he didn't take up much space the one who took the most space was the girl. Kate his on and off again thing she bounced between the two men happy to bed down with either of them. His mind lingered on her for a second until he shook his head and grabbed from the box of cereal. He sat in silence chewing his Raisin Bran flakes slowly thinking about what happened two days earlier.  
  
"Well get the hell out you tramp" He screamed at her throwing her out of the door to his room " Christ" " Ian what now" Nate called from the kitchen leaning out to look down the hall " He hit me" Kate exclaimed from the floor " Did you disserve it" Nate asked walking out the kitchen drying his hands on a towel, he'd be washing some pots from the dinner they had just had " Do you think I would hit her for no reason" Ian growled walking along the hall towards the living room " He's got a point" Nate exclaimed calmly coming to her side and offering her a hand up " What happened" " He hit me" Kate exclaimed again letting Nate help her up.  
  
She stood for a second seeing that Nate already knew that. Her body was perfect in his eyes, from her Subtle curves to the short mop of blond hair. She was drawn to the men after they had all finished school not to long ago. She had always loved Ian's strength and his strait edge childish way of living but she also loved how Nate would smile and breath slowly when they where close like they where now. Ian was the strong bad boy your mother warned you about on the surface and the mom pleaser inside where Nate was the other way around. He smiled softly to her and gently touched the angry red mark on her face. " We where playing and he up and hit me" Kate exclaimed " The bitch bit me," Ian growled from the living room where the sound of the tortured punching bag getting another beating could be heard " just up and bit me" " He slapped me and I yelled at him," Kate growled in response " And said I never hit you right" Nate exclaimed in his matter-of-fact way that made Kate blush " And then he threw you out" " She just wants to get fucked" Ian growled, " That all it is for her were just a pair of dicks for her to ride"  
  
The anger in Ian's voice was not directed at her and really meant nothing, but to Kate it meant a lot. Nate tried to pull her into a hug as he saw her bottom lip start to tremble. Tears rolled down her face and she pulled away. Though Ian was just mad he had hurt her. Stifling sobs the best she could she ran out of the house. Nate walked to the living room as the sound of her bike died away into the distance. Nate didn't say anything the look he gave Ian as he hugged the punching bag was enough to make him feel like a total heal. Nate shook his head and walked out.  
  
" Fucking Christ " Ian swore Putting down his spoon and leaning on his elbows looking into the empty bowl " You fucked up big this time" There was no answer no what happened from Nate or it Okay from Kate. " And now your sitting in the kitchen alone" The pain in his voice was clear " Miserable, and lonely" " Talking to yourself none the less" A voice came from the door to the kitchen giving Ian a start " Am I welcome here?"  
  
It was Nate as he leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. His hair was ratty from ridding with out his helmet and not showering. His stubble was short and black as he looked at Ian. It was an honest question the kind He always asked in tense moments like this. " If you'll have me" Ian sighed pushing out a chair across from his with his foot " I really fucked up" " Well your lucky she had only half a tank of gas" Nate exclaimed pulling open the fridge. " Hun" Ian replied as Nate returned to the table a glass of coke in his hand " what" " I caught up with her outside town" Nate exclaimed, " She was fueling up" " It took you two days" Ian asked not really thinking about what he was saying, " What happened" "We sat in the parking lot of the gas station for about three hours" Nate exclaimed questioning in the time " and she cried her little heart out into my shoulder" " Great" Ian sighed feeling a scolding coming from Nate and hung his head already feeling bad " I could sit here and tell you how you hurt her and what you should have done" Nate exclaimed " But I'm not" " Why" Ian looked up curious to why he would stray from the norm like this " I told him not to" a small voice exclaimed from the doorway. It was a scared little girl's voice  
  
Ian's eyes leapt from Nate's, which had to motion to the door to get him to look. There stood Kate, Not looking at him but rather looking at her shoes. Her hands where behind her back and she slightly swayed back and forth her foot twisting its toe into the floor. Ian rose from his chair slowly looking at her seeing the angel she was to him. He moved to close the distance between him and her but she took a silent step closer to Nate as he did. Ian nodded to Nate as he stood up and pulled Kate close and walked out. " I think he's upset" Kate whispered into Nate's Shoulder as he held her close " He'll deal with it he always does" Nate reassured her softly petting her Hair and they swayed slowly in the embrace, standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
" Trowa that was amazing" Cody sighed as she slowly woke up " Trowa"  
  
The room was empty but she knew that it hadn't been a dream. Her body was sore from the night's activities. She rolled to her side and took in the room. It was Trowa's room and here it really showed that he was a neat freak. When you a killer you need to be able to clean up after yourself. Even more a testament to the fact was that in the early hours of the day, before he went to shower most likely, he had cleaned up the mess of clothing that had been quickly tossed to the floor. It sat on the table beside the bed in a neat little pile of cloth.  
  
~  
  
" Awe babe" Duo's voice was close to a whine " Duo you see Quatre ever night" Hilde smirked " Its only an date" " Date, But De" Duo sounded surprised " What will I do all day" " Go spend some time with Heero" She exclaimed Kissing his on the cheek and running down the steps to the cab " Great a day with the king of hard Asses" Duo sighed as a knock came at the door " What now"  
  
~  
  
" No" Heero's voice was cold and unrelenting as he watched Relena dress " Not in you life" " Yuy just case you ride" Relena growled grabbing him by the crotch " Doesn't mean you're in control" " He's" Heero Started but stopped with a wince of pain as Relena dug her nail into her hold " Your going to spend a day with Duo " Relena paused waiting for Heero to nod in agreement " There that wasn't so hard"  
  
~  
  
End  
  
Yet another part over and three new characters to show all of you. Meet Ian, Nate, and Kate that's there real world names too. 


	7. Into the Night

Title: Black Blood Author: Draco Silver E-mail: Draco_silver@hotmail.com Notes: Au (20 Years from Tomorrow), Ooc, Death, Lime, crude language Ratting: NC-17  
  
" When the day comes it will be only you. No mater how many people you know its all left on you." Nate paused reading and looked up at Ian, he nodded for him to continue, " When that day comes there are few who can even try to survive in that lone world" " Well" Ian asked as Nate slid the journal back across the table to him " What do you think" " I think its creepy" Kathryn exclaimed walking into the room" How bout it Nate? Creepy?" " No dramatic" Nate replied still thinking about the words he had just read " Its true but no one wants to accept it" " That's what I was looking for" Ian exclaimed, " It came to me a few days ago when I was about to order supper" " You almost ordered for us didn't you" Nate laughed " Sadly no I just felt strange not adding your order" Ian replied " It came to me that I was alone and well I wrote that after I hung up" " A question what's this" Kathryn asked tapping the strange design on the cover of the book " I can't help but think I've seen it before" " Don't know it was just there and I liked it" Ian exclaimed Picking up the leather bound book " It's been years since I actual used this thing"  
  
Nate looked at the curled lines and wrapping text lettering. Suddenly he stopped and blinked. How do I know its text, He suddenly realised. He looked at the leather cover again for a second as Ian stuffed it into the ridding pack that was beside his chair. " So we leave in ten minutes" Ian exclaimed looking up at Kathryn who was still walking around in her day clothes. " That means you need to suit up" " Where we off to this time" Nate asked zipping up the black leather jacket over his black ridding body suit. " A local access tunnel so we're taking the light rides" Ian exclaimed as Kathryn walked out of the room " It's going to be very tight corners" " Who's paying for this run" Nate asked checking through the pack he put on that table " The mayor actually" Ian exclaimed and smiled as Nate froze and glared at him " Honest" " This should be fun" Kathryn exclaimed, " Sure it's not a trap" " Let them try and catch us" Ian smiled patting the shotgun strapped on the back of his pack " This run's a live chamber job" " We ride" Nate exclaimed putting his pack on  
  
~  
  
"A hello would be nice" Duo sighed as he walked beside Heero " Hello" Heero exclaimed with out emotion " What is there to do in this sector" " Unlike your sector there is no local fighting arena" Duo scoffed at him " we do things differently" " Well I'm stuck here for the day why don't we do something" Heero growled " I sure you'll find the local game area interesting" Duo laughed and pointed to a squat building just up the road "It's a penny arcade" " Really" Heero exclaimed casting a glance at the three black bikes shot past him at top speed " You don't have public fights do you" " No we don't let that happen it would bring cops to the place" Duo sighed shaking his head " I thought I told you that already" " Well do you host Bike races" Hero exclaimed turning to follow the three bikes as they drove alone the road just at the edge of his sight " In the tunnels" " That's Trowa's game not mine" Duo exclaimed " we're a religious sector Heero three churches and two temples" " Well then where are they going" Heero growled pointing to the bikes as they angled toward the access road for the tunnels. " I didn't think Trowa was hosting a ride today" Duo exclaimed scratching the back of his head " And its only noon what's up with them" " Lets follow them" Heero smiled " Got bikes" " Heero The tunnel racers are pros at control" Duo exclaimed " The corners and turns are really tight" " I know I've rode before" Heero growled Grabbing Duo by his shirt " Bikes" " Shit man back at my place you can use mine" Duo exclaimed pulling free of his grip " Hilde would kill me if I let you ride hers" " His and Hers bikes" Heero Growled looking at Duo through the side of his eye  
  
~  
  
Trowa looked over his shoulder nervously and then back to what was bothering him. There not more than ten feet away stood a horror. It was like his worst nightmare wrapped up in his greatest fear. He shook his head and started as it pulled it self through the grate into the tunnels. " What the hell are you" Trowa stammered as two red eyes looked at him from the eight foot tall monster. " You" Its voice was a low grating sound like gravel against the mind " Die"  
  
Trowa was filled with terror as it spoke and out of instinct drew his gun, a 12-gauge handgun. He squeezed off three rounds into the creatures chest, making it take a stumbles step back roaring in pain. Its deep red blood looked almost black, it was as thick as molasses and clung to its claws as it touched the wounds. " You hurt me" It growled taking a step forward its eyes locked on Trowa. " Stay, stay back" Trowa stumbled over the words as his fear made his hands tremble.  
  
The creature took a second step forward and a wave of total fear washed over Trowa. His survival skills kicked in and he leapt for cover away from the creature. He rolled into cover a good ten, fifteen steps away from it. His mind relaxed now away from the creature. " You can't hide" It growled taking another step closer to him " You can't win" " We'll see about that" Trowa exclaimed looking at his bike only a few feet away but it was across the open alleyway. " Just keep talking" " You think your gun hurt me bad" The creature taunted him adding another step to close the distance to Trowa " You only scar me till I eat you"  
  
Great I'm a snack to him, Trowa thought darting out from his cover. He fired three more rounds, emptying his six-round clip into the thing. He moved to the side of his bike and tore open the rear pouch. He slammed a new clip into the handgun and drew out a 9mm Hand machine gun. The creature's body slammed into a car's body as it stumbled back from the two rounds that tore into its head. Trowa aimed the machine Gun and drew a second. The two barrels watched the body as Trowa panted thinking that it was final dead. One round to the chest to level even the biggest man but this thing to a whole clip. " You move fast" The creature's mouth moved as it spoke " But you can't kill" " What the hell" Trowa exclaimed watching the creature get to its feet the large bullet holes bleeding it think red black blood. " What the hell are you" " I blood demon" Its sounded as if it was laughing as it stood proudly under its mantle of Demon " We eat human to grow stronger" " Well chew on this" Trowa growled and pulled the twin triggers in unison.  
  
The dark alley was filled with fast flashing light of the barrel flashes. The creatures body shook as 20 rounds per second of hot led slammed against it. The force pushed the thing back into a wall and held it as the guns clicked empty. Trowa stood panting as he let go of the triggers and thumbed the trigger release. He reloaded the guns and slipped them back into the bikes pouch. He picked up the empty clips and tossed them in with the guns and looked at the creature's body. Fear raced through him chilling him right to the bone as the creature rose to its talon like feet. Trowa panicked. He thrust his hand into the bag drew out a block of putty like substance and with all the strength left in him threw it at the creature. The blast shook the ground as he feel to it covering his head. The blast shattered windows and bathed Trowa in shattered glass as the fire washed past him. The tempest of destruction over he raised his head and looked where the creature was. Nothing was left but a burring hulk a car and some rubble from the brunt wall. He rose to his feet, mounted his bike and bolted out onto the road. " Black monsters that won't die" Trowa sighed as he raced along the road away from the sound of sirens " I'm losing it"  
  
~  
  
" Over there" Ian exclaimed making a sharp turn into a side tunnel " an explosion" " Why are we heading toward it then" Kathryn yelled from her bike in the middle of the three-bike line that made amazingly sharp turns at break neck speed. " Because our target will head to death" Nate called from the end bike  
  
Three factors made tunnel racing dangerous and they where, the speed, the tight corners, and the darkness. Under the surface in the tunnels a rider only had his headlight to show him where the obstacles where and when the turns came up. It took a level of control that few had, and less really want to use. The bikes that race down there where light and fast to make them better suited for the environment of the tunnels. Under the surface it was damp and cold one second and dry and hot the next, it was hell on normal engines. The special fuel and build of the bikes made them hard to come by and easy to identify, thinner than a normal bike and shorter. The lights where placed differently and brighter to give the riders a better chance but even will all that it was still an unforgiving sport and claimed people's lives every race. A bike error or a moment of distraction meant death to the rider and a new flaming obstacle to avoid. All that aside these three raced down the tight web of tunnels at top speed with out a second thought and where talking. It was something they had grown up around, they each new the inside of their bike better than they knew each other. Their ears trained to exact hum of the engine and the feel of its rumble. They where in perfect unison with the bike, it was an extension of their own body and no one was ever allowed to touch it.  
  
" Heads up" Ian called starting to slow down giving Nate, and Kathryn a warring to slow and stop " Target coming up" " Lock and load it's hot" Kathryn called out seeing the glint armour inside the burring in the distance " Looks like military" " Stay frosty people" Nate smiled as he cam to a stop beside the other riders looking at the men walking through the tunnel only a few feet away " Hey you there" One of then yelled at them turning to face them.  
  
Tension filled the moment as the military man stood gun at his side in his drab uniform. He watched them carefully as others can to help him their gun's glinting angrily in the harsh red light of the fire. It was a stand off that had happened a few times before and never ended well. Hired mercenaries and Military defence forces never got along. There was a wall of hate between them and it was present now. Ian, Nate, and Kathryn where privately funded ones, who worked for the highest bidder. Trained to be remorseless and the best of the best, where the Military where a touchy feely group always looking to keep everyone happy. The government spewed propaganda against the mercenaries but is truth at time they had to even ask for their help. The lowest grunt from basic training was told to arrest and harass them at every meeting. " Okay let's get this over with" Ian sighed " we are now under arrest by you for the governing parties of the United Countries" " Drop your weapons and come easily," One of the men growled aiming at Ian's bike " Bad thought dude touch here and I rip you head off" Ian growled grabbing the man's Gun and pulling it out of his hands "So how bout this we skip this shit" " It is against the laws of the" A second man started " Look we both have a job to do here" Kathryn cut the man off " Lets have some professional courtesy" " What" The man exclaimed as Kathryn pushed past him " We'll do our job you do yours then. We'll both walk away no one gets hurt" Nate exclaimed drawing his shotgun. 


End file.
